The new girl in Forks
by inu-babe5
Summary: Jessica-lee was just your typical type of heartbroken teenage girl until she moved to forks and met the one person she knew she couldnt live without, even know he had a bad side to him, she didnt care because she loved him. Jessica x Edward Katie x jacob
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I hope you like this version of Twilight. My sister wrote this and she asked me to put it on my account. It has my sister and me instead of Bella.

Chapter one: Heartbroken

Today was one of the worst days of my life; I found out that my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. I have never felt so betrayed in my whole life too love someone so much an then have them stab me in the back the way that they did.

I might be upset but I'm glad that I have a lot of family and friends to help me through this whole ordeal. I was so caught up in my thought's that I didn't even realise the school bell had rung for everyone to head home for the day.

I made my way to the school parking lot to find my sister Katie waiting by my car. She must have heard about the whole thing because right away she came up and hugged me. Almost immediately, I cracked and started crying.

The car ride was unbearably silent on the way home Katie finally broke the silence and told me about her day, I guess she was doing it to get me talking,she knew if I bottled things up I would explode at anytime and it wouldn't be pretty.

We sat in the driveway for a good 30 minutes; I just couldn't bare the thought of facing mum and dad and having them make a fuss over me, that was the last thing I wanted right now.

When I finally had the courage to go inside, Katie and I walked to the front door and noticed mum and dad standing by the stairs looking very ecstatic. Katie and I wondered what was going on; we have never seen them like that before.

Not knowing what was going on I put on a happy face so I wouldn't kill there buzz.

"Girls we have the best news ever" mum said as she moved across the room almost bouncing as she walked. "what is it mum?" Katie replied while following her into the lounge room.

"Your dad got a promotion, were moving to forks in Washington. It doesn't get as hot as it does here in Australia" mum practically yelled. "Oh My God" Katie screamed and ran and hugged mum and dad. Dad looked at me when Katie finally let go of him, and noticed that I was crying.

I didn't even notice I was crying, my stupid emotions got the best of me. He walked over to me and hugged me and asked if I was alright. I simply shrugged my shoulders and said "congrats", I picked up my bag and ran to my room where I cried for most of the night.

There you go everyone I hope you all liked it :) please R&R me and I will appreciate it


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I hope you like the first chapter. Here goes the second :) remember please r and r me if you like it!!!!!**

**Chapter 2: The move**

Today was the last day of school and I said my goodbyes to everyone. it was a very sad day but I was glad I am going to be able to move on with my life. I walked to the school parking lot for the last time, I caught up with Katie and said goodbye to her friends. We took a look around and said goodbye to Australia, just then our Nan pulled up too take us to the airport. We had sold our cars a week earlier so we could buy new ones in America.

We arrived at Seattle airport where dad's boss was waiting for us; it took about an hour to get home. The ride was soothing; there were green trees and moss everywhere. We arrived at our new house an all I heard were gasps I couldn't help but to gasp myself, the house was beautiful! The perfect dream house, the kind you see in movies. We had the weekend to adjust to the time differences which was fantastic.

Forks is so different to Melbourne there is a lot of green! And it has been raining nonstop since we arrived, we went to Port Angeles today we went and watched a movie. The next morning I woke up to sun! I half expected for it to be very hot but I had to remind myself that I wasn't in Australia anymore. I made my way down to the kitchen, had my breakfast, and then got dressed for my first day at Forks high school.

The car ride to school was nerve racking, Katie and I were both hoping there would be nice people there, we arrived in the school parking lot; there was a lot of staring we were the outsiders, the new kids. We just hoped that there would be at least 1 decent person in the school. The first 2 periods were a breeze I had already studied everything in Australia I chuckled too myself feeling a bit smug, I guess they are behind on their studies here.

It wasn't until I was tapped on my shoulder I realised someone had been talking to me I wasn't sure how long though, I turned around to find a baby faced blonde headed guy I must of blushed because his smile widened. "Hello, the names Mike" he said "Hi Mike nice to meet you I'm Jessica" I replied "how are you liking Forks and school, is it a bit overwhelming?" his voice was almost as baby like as his face "Forks is good, very different from Australia" I chuckled quietly "school seems to be going good so far I have pretty much done everything so that I'm being taught here so I am finding it easy" I laughed loud this time.

I noticed to my left a girl with light brown hair she seemed to be agitated at the fact I was talking to Mike 'his girlfriend' I thought to myself? Mike looked too see the girls eyes on me, he interrupted my thoughts and said "this is my girlfriend Jessica" 'wow 2 Jessica's how fun' I thought to myself "Well just so you don't get confused you can call me Jessica-lee as that is my proper name" I said "Oh great! That will be less confusing" Mike chuckled. I turned to introduce myself to Jessica but she bet me to it.

The whole of lunch I spoke to a lot of people, I made my way to the school parking lot where Katie was waiting with some new friends 'great!' I thought to myself I am so pleased she has made friends. After dinner I decided on going for a walk around the block too clear my mind, Mathew had been popping in and out of my thoughts all day something I definitely didn't need. it was surprisingly still warm outside so I decided to leave my jacket at home, the sun had already starting setting "be home before it gets too dark Jessica we don't know what is around here" mum said "yes mum I will be back 20 minutes" I replied.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realised it was pitch black I 'better turn around before mum and dad have the whole of Forks out looking for me' I thought to myself, it wasn't until I was aware I noticed foot steps behind me I turned slightly around to see if it was a threat luckily it was an old lady walking her dog. Mum was worrying over nothing I thought if an old lady can be out walking her dog after dark it mustn't be that dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

**There ya go i hope you like it. Remember please r and r me if you like it!!!!! :)**

**Chapter 3: Angel**

I woke up this morning feeling great I haven't slept that good in months. I pranced downstairs and noticed I was home alone, I found a note on the table saying in messy writing "Jess, we have taken Katie to the hospital we think she has food poisoning, sorry for not waking you see you after school. P.s I will call you at lunch to let you know what's going on love mum xoxo" I gasped, 'I hope Katie will be okay' I thought. I decided on walking to school today it looked like it was going to rain but it didn't bother me I needed the fresh air I giggled.

I was not far from school when I noticed him leaning against a white picket fence, the kind of guy you can only dream about, the kind that is everything and more. I felt my cheeks getting hot, I looked down before he could see me blushing. I passed and heard him chuckle I just turned and smiled at him, it was then it felt like I was either asleep or dead, his voice was velvet so amazingly beautiful to hear. "You're the new girl aren't you? Jessica-lee?" he said it as if he already knew the answer; "Yeah I'm the new girl" I shrugged and walked away.

When I was out of sight of him I felt like kicking myself how could I be so rude I should have stayed and talked to him even if he was only doing it to be nice, I don't care. I had arrived at school by then I was stunned to see him standing leaning against his car like he was posing for a magazine. I kept my head down and kept walking, I arrived at my first class and sat next to Mike and Jessica, that class was a breeze yet again. At lunch I noticed a table of people I hadn't seen yesterday I tapped Mike on the shoulder to get his attention "W-h-h-ho are they?" I stuttered there beauty was breath taking I had to be dreaming surely this couldn't be real.

I heard Mike chuckle I turned to look at him and smiled "the Cullen's" he replied "Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmet there foster kids too Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. They definitely are something to look at aren't they?" he elbowed me and laughed. There was one of them I couldn't take my eyes off no matter how hard I tried "which one is Edward?" I said without looking away. "The one your fixated with" Mike laughed "why? Have you met him?" he was trying for Goss now "this morning on my way to school, he asked if I was the new girl" I shrugged "there all a little weird" I noticed Jessica talking now.

"Don't get too wrapped up in him he doesn't date I have tried but failed so no point in trying" Jess shrugged "just a friendly warning that's all but hey if you like a challenge go ahead" she added. "I'm not planning on having any sort of relationship anytime soon so nothing to worry about their" in what felt like a heartbeat Edward was staring at me his eyes were beautiful a golden topaz colour. I felt my heart starting to thud as he starting smiling at me I quickly looked back at the table and starting eating I could feel my cheeks going the rosy red they usually do when I am embarrassed.

As the final bell rang I starting walking home and then suddenly panic streamed through me, I remembered what mum said in the note "I will call at lunch to let you know what's going on" 'oh god she hasn't called me what if Katie is really sick' I thought to myself. As soon as I was out of site I started running I started coming around the corner to my house it wasn't until I realised what was going on until it was too late. There he was again I ran into him but amazingly didn't move him at all, me on the other hand, I started falling backwards, but he caught me, amazed by how fast he moved I stood back from him and stared at the ground.

"Are you okay love?" he asked panicky "I'm fine" I stuttered "I'm so sorry about that I am in a rush to get home" I started to walk home when I realised he was starting to walk with me "can I help you with something are you hurt do you need to go to the doctors?" I gushed out too fast. He chuckled "no no I'm fine" I raised one eyebrow "what is it you need then?" I asked confused "well I'm waiting for my father he is at your house checking on your sister, your mother asked me to see if I could see you walking". "I'll have to tell her no I didn't see you walking but I felt you running" he laughed even his laugh was mesmerizing I thought to myself.

"OH!" I gasped "how is Katie? That's why I was running I was worrying about her" I admitted, "she will be fine just a mild case of food poisoning" he said trying to reassure me. I just smiled I couldn't seem to find my voice he was so dazzling he looked at me worried "are you okay?" "y-y-y-y-yes I'm fine" I stuttered, we walked into the house and I took one look at Carlisle and felt like I had been slapped in the face again. He was just as amazingly beautiful as Edward and his siblings, mum came over to me and gave me a hug "sorry for leaving without waking you up Jess" she said apologetically "it's fine mum I needed the sleep anyways how is Katie doing?" I replied "she will be fine she is going to have to miss a few days of school but I don't think she is going to complain much" she chuckled.

That night I dreamt about Edward, I woke up feeling great again but this time it was a different kind of great I was excited about seeing him again. I starting walking to the kitchen when I heard mum talking to someone "she should be up soon" I heard her whispering, I then walked around the corner to find Edward sitting in my kitchen at the table I sit at every morning and night, he smiled at me "Morning Jess".

Mum then sat down and put my breakfast next to her "sit down eat some breakfast dear" she said happily, "I suggested to Carlisle last night that Edward walk to school with you this morning I hope that's okay with you both" she said as I sat down. "It's fine with me" Edward chuckled I just stuck my thumb up as I stared down at my food. "Jess don't be rude, Edward said hi to you before" she whispered I waved at Edward once again I couldn't find my voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hoped you liked it. Please r and r me if you liked it!!!!! :)**

**Chapter 4: Out with the old, In with the new **

I stood up and got my bag ready Edward stayed in the kitchen talking to my mum, "Edward are you coming?" I yelled he got up and came to me "bye mum" I said as I hugged her "bye" Edward said with such love and respect. 'Oh don't tell me he's falling in love with my mother' I thought and then giggled to myself "what's so funny?" Edward asked "nothing" I blushed it wasn't until we were halfway down the street I realised I had the same boring subjects today.

I groaned "what's wrong are you hurt?" Edward asked anxiously "no no I'm fine I just realised I have the same boring subjects today, I've already done them" I chuckled "oh so have I, I know how it feels" he replied "that's good at least I know I'm not a complaining brat" I laughed. He laughed with me "want to break school rules?" he asked nudging me with his elbow, "what do you mean break school rules, what do you have in mind?" I asked.

I stopped walking; he turned to look at me "want to skip school? We already know the answers to the questions so what's the point of going right?" he said like skipping school was nothing new to me, it happened a lot in Australia "sure" I wanted to say no but I couldn't, the idea of us alone sounded too tempting to pass up.

He led the way to a massive field with lots of flowers and trees, we got to the centre of the field when I heard a thud I spun around to fast it made me feel dizzy, and I noticed he was sitting on the ground. Surely he couldn't have made the noise. I relaxed when I noticed he wasn't worried in the slightest, I sat next to him and started rummaging through my bag for a breath mint or something I hadn't washed my teeth this morning, I was sure my breath smelt rank.

I managed to find a box of tic tacs; I remembered getting them on the way to Forks. I tipped the whole lot in my mouth, "your breath doesn't smell bad" he chuckled before I could answer my phone starting ringing. I yanked it out of my bag and pressed answer "Jessica-lee you get too school right now! I have just had your principal on the phone asking where you were I had to lie too him" she screamed at me.

"Mum calm down the reason I'm not at school is because I have done everything there I know all the answers it's boring!" I said soothingly "Jess get to school please" she said and then hung up "sorry mum wants me at school" I muttered to Edward.

We arrived at school just as the lunch bell rang "would you like to sit with me today?" Edward asked "yeah sure" I replied, we then walked through the doors and it felt like everyone's eyes were on us. I noticed Jessica staring at me in disbelief, I waved to everyone on the table. I acknowledged we weren't going to be sitting with his siblings today, he was leading us to a table at the back of the cafeteria "don't let me stop you sitting with your brothers and sisters" I muttered feeling guilty "I'd much rather sit with you alone away from them they can be a bit annoying at times" he laughed.

"Oh okay" I replied, lunch flew by we made our way to science. Edward sat next to me, we mostly wrote notes and didn't bother about doing any work. I was in a rush to get home so I told Edward to just go straight home I would be fine to walk myself home, Jessica and Mike invited me out to Port Angeles for some dinner, there were a few other people going but I wasn't sure what their names were.

I arrived home to find Carlisle and I was guessing his wife sitting in the kitchen having coffee with mum and dad, once again that same slap in the face, Esme was just as beautiful. I still doubted that I was awake surely this just couldn't be real it had to be a dream. I said my hellos to everyone, Esme seemed fond of me already almost like she has been waiting a decade to meet me as if she knew I was coming here.

I headed upstairs to get ready the time went by quickly before I knew it I was out the door Esme and Carlisle had left before I did, there was one thing that confused me a little. Before Esme left she hugged me and said "I hope to you see you again soon Jess" she said it as if she knew she would before me even deciding it had me going for a little bit but I realised maybe she just likes me a lot maybe mum has told her good things.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all like it :) please r and r me if you do !!!!!!**

**Chapter 5: Port Angeles**

Dinner was a drag it was very awkward we didn't talk much which made it worse. After dinner Mike and Jess suggested watching a movie, I wasn't too keen on watching a movie so I told them to go watch one; I planned on doing some shopping while they were gone. They made sure I was fine with that 'I could do with some alone time' I thought to myself, I decided to go to the shopping centre down the road from the movies.

I finished up in the shopping centre and started walking back to the movies; it was dark on the street. I walked along there wasn't very many lights, I starting almost running, as hard as it was to run with heavy bags I didn't want to be stuck on this street alone in the dark. And then there it was the thing I was dreading the most I felt a hand on my arm, that arm dragged me into a dark alley. He turned me around to face him. I had never seen him before; he was just smiling at me, I'm sure my face looked like I had seen a ghost.

He pulled me closer to him; I let out a loud scream even though no one would hear me I could always try right? I just hoped he wasn't a murderer I definitely didn't want to die even though I had been thinking about it for the last couple of months, I would never be game enough to through with it. I felt and heard him sniffing my hair and then he spoke his voice sounded just like Edward's which amazed me "you smell good" he said amused with what he was doing, all I could do was stiffen.

Before I could react I was thrown 10 meters in to a pile of wood I was pretty sure that I had been knocked out because I could have sworn I heard snarling 2 sets of it. I blinked my eyes and slowly sat up the boy would of only been 17, okay I'm definitely dreaming I said to myself I seen the boy standing in the light, so beautiful but so dangerous at the same time and there he was, Edward my saviour.

I tried to make sense of everything that was going on it confused me so much I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it felt like I was in a horror movie I couldn't put my finger on why they were snarling the way they were. Normal humans can't do it the way they did no way in heck, "look away Jess" Edward demanded so I did as he said, I covered my eyes almost suddenly I heard a loud crack and then it was followed by little cracks still loud enough to make my blood run cold.

And then it was over I could smell something I couldn't put my finger on it smelt lovely though a hint of lavender before I could think of the other smell Edward was there with his arms around me "Jess, Jess are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I could tell he was very worried. "E-e-e-Edward what happened? Who was that? Why are you here?" I spat out he picked me up then an held me to his chest, through his jacket and t-shirt his body felt like rock and it was slightly cold.

He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around me "put it back on your cold I can feel it" I hissed "I'm fine don't worry about me are you okay?" he said concerned "I'm fine" I lied because inside I was confused and very sore. "Could you please put me down I would like to walk" I asked politely "your hurt maybe I should carry you" he replied "I'm fine to walk the soreness will go" I hissed. He put me down immediately but kept his arm lightly on my waist "do you want to talk about what happened I know you are probably very confused right now".

To be honest I was so very confused I wanted to know what was going on but I just wasn't up for anymore shock and confusion I still couldn't put my finger on why they were snarling but I would try to think of an explanation. "No I'd rather not well not right now anyways my mind is working enough as it is" I replied "If you need to talk just say so I'll be here" he replied we reached Jess and Mike they were waiting for me by the car. "Hey I'm so sorry lost track of time" I said apologetically to them "no no that's okay we just got out about 2 minutes ago we haven't been waiting long so don't stress" Jess gushed out.

I must of passed out on the way home because I am sure that I'm dreaming this time, it was the same place Edward and I were, and the snarls were still going but this time Edward didn't tell me to look away. I sat there and watched him tear at this boys flesh with his teeth, and then I watched as he ripped off his arms and legs I couldn't believe what I was seeing I was screaming for him to leave the boy alone but he wouldn't listen to me.

I tried to pull him off the boy but he was too strong his body was like hard as rock and so icy cold I cringed at the coldness of his skin and then before I could react, the boy managed to get through Edward an lunged at my throat it was then I seen his razor sharp teeth his blood hungry eyes. I shot up out of bed screaming and while I was screaming I was thinking the words vampire I know now what I seen last night.

Mum came running through my door panic in her eyes "I'm fine mum just a bad dream" I noticed someone walking up the stairs, "Is someone here?" I asked "Edward is, he was waiting for you to wake up so he can drive you to school" mum replied. "Oh what time is it?" I asked "7:30" mum answered I started yanking clothes out of the drawers "what's the rush dear?" mum said curiously "oh I don't know I guess I'm just excited about school" I laughed at that. Mum shot me a confused glance and took one look at Edward and winked at me I went bright red, my mum can be so obvious sometimes.

I had my breakfast and was out the door at 8:00 am enough time to talk too Edward, I thought to myself there was something about Edward today that made me nervous and almost scared to talk to him. His eyes were almost charcoal black this was something I hadn't seen before I was used to seeing his golden topaz coloured eyes, he looked angry as well. It looked like he was trying so hard not to rip my head off or something, I cringed at that thought I had a lot of bruises from last night it hurt to cringe, Edward's face changed and that second I cringed "are you in pain? I can suggest to your mum that you stay home" Edward asked.

"No No I'm okay" I replied, the car ride to school was silent I planned on saying so much but his expression scared me I wasn't sure he would try an rip my head off or even if he really was a vampire I had to work it out so I don't make a fool of myself. For all I knew I was imagining this it was probably just the dream that has me thinking like this, but it seemed so real it was the same place it was the same 2 people.

I decided after school I was going to drive back to Port Angeles to get a book on vampires, "you can just go home I'm going to walk home and then drive to Port Angeles I'll see you tomorrow morning" I told Edward hoping he would let me go by myself after last night.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like the story so far here's chapter 5, please R and R me if you like it. :)**

**Chapter 5: Vampire**

"May I come with you? I have nothing better to do" Edward asked for some reason I couldn't tell him no, just the thought of spending more time with him excited me like a little kid at Christmas, and when I am at home away from Edward all I do is think about him 'could I be falling in love with him?'. The one thing I didn't want right now! But I couldn't help it he has taken over my mind "um yeah I guess" I replied "I'm sorry if I sound rude it's just ..." he looked down before he finished I could see a hint of pain on his face, I wanted so much to reach over an stroke his cheek but I had to hold myself back because it definitely was to forward "I feel the need to protect you Jess because of yesterday I can't let myself leave you alone I don't want you to go to Port Angeles by yourself, I know it's not my place to tell you what to do but if something happened to you and I wasn't able to stop it I don't think I could live with myself."

I just stood there in silence not sure what to say his words filled me with butterflies but there was still the part of me saying tell him to leave you alone, I don't need more heartache's what if he is like Mathew, But I just couldn't resist him I wanted him around me 24/7. "Okay I know I'm not perfect but you don't need to protect me Edward, I am fine to look after myself I have been doing it for most of my life I think I am fine to keep doing it now" I replied trying not to sound to rude. He didn't even bother saying anything he opened my door for me so I got in. The drive there was silent he waited in the car while I went into the library as I walked out of the doors I seen Edward's face he looked slightly shocked and amused at the same time.

I wondered what was going on surely he couldn't have seen through the library bag I had, but I could see his eyes move from my face down to the book bag maybe he was just trying to figure out what I got or why I had a library bag for one book. I chucked the bag in the back seat and sat in the front again "what did you end up getting?" Edward asked "um just a book nothing special" I answered trying not to give it away I didn't want him to think I was crazy if I was imagining things. "Well what's it called? I might know it I will tell you if it's worth reading or not" Edward chuckled as he said it, "you will think I'm crazy and then never want to see me again and I don't want that" woops I said to much! Now he will think I'm crazy.

"Try me" Edward answered "it's a book about vampires" I murmured he was silent for a good 10 minutes "I told you, you think I'm crazy don't you?" I broke the silence "no" was all he said in a rude tone "what were you planning on learning from that?" he added a little more nicely this time "I don't know I had a bad dream this morning and what I dreamt about has me thinking" I replied "what was the dream about?" Edward asked "it was about last night except I watched this time instead of looking away I tried to pull you off the boy you were to strong your skin was like rock and icy cold and then suddenly the boy lunged for my throat and that's when I woke up" I said to him.


End file.
